


The Persistence of Memory

by pengiesama



Category: Mother 3
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-29
Updated: 2011-09-29
Packaged: 2017-10-24 03:40:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/258550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pengiesama/pseuds/pengiesama
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On how the Masked Man got that swell headgear.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Persistence of Memory

When Doctor Andonuts received the corpse with orders for reconstruction direct from the King himself, it seemed like a simple enough procedure.

Amputation of the right arm, mangled beyond use. A mechanical limb would be quite fetching, perhaps with laser cannon utility. Removal of the punctured right eye, to be replaced with visual prosthesis — red, as per royal decree, for maximum “coolness”. Reinforcement of fractured skeletal and spinal structure. Reestablishment of neural pathways. The superficial cuts and bruises would heal on their own, and soon, the child was wobbling upright, roaming on stiff legs about the chimera labs. His hair a shock of color against the white walls, his white examination garments, he gazed with unblinking eyes at the tables lined with surgical tools.

(The child...the “child”. ...Well. It was a scientist’s duty to classify the wonders of the world, and Doctor Andonuts would have to remind himself to mull over the ramifications of such severe reconstruction on the classification of an organism. It was so hard to remember, to force oneself to dwell on things, these days.)

One day, Doctor Andonuts found the child in the storage wing, staring at the recently-acquired frozen Drago specimen. It was good, then, that he already possessed an inquisitive mind; the behavioral reprogramming department would have little trouble impressing on him military and combat protocol, and the loyalty expected of soldiers, and Doctor Andonuts would be spared the king’s tantrums.

The child took a step back. Then another. Doctor Andonuts watched from the doorway as he continued this until he was against the wall of the lab. Suddenly, the child bolted forward; a blur of red hair and motion, inhumanly fast with the help of the technology melded to his bones. With a mighty THWUMP, he crashed hard into the holding tank of the Drago specimen, tumbling to the floor in a sparking, malfunctioning heap.

Doctor Andonuts could not deny that the entire experience looked quite exhilarating. However, the end result seemed unintended, though he of course never quite understood children. Certainly biomechanically-altered children seemed on paper to have much less variable, unhinged minds, but Doctor Andonuts supposed one cannot entirely expunge one’s baser instincts. He pondered these thoughts deeply as he wandered over to where the child lay.

A brief inspection and system restart had the child sitting upright once more. Doctor Andonuts hmmed to himself as he inspected the child’s cranium for damage. Baser instincts. And he really could not deny the child the excitement of ramming into specimen tanks at breakneck speeds — indeed, Doctor Andonuts was tempted to try it himself. But it wouldn’t do to have these breakdowns at every turn, now would it?

An idea flashed across Doctor Andonuts’ mind.

“A helmet. Ah, that would just be the thing.”


End file.
